


Thư Tay

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Thời nay, con người ta không còn thích viết thư tay nữa. Những bức thư nồng nàn yêu nhớ, đậm sâu tình cảm rồi cũng thưa dần theo thời gian.Vết mực hằn lên trang giấy cũ, đôi ba dòng viết vội mà lại chứa cả một đời nhung nhớ.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Thư Tay

[Fanfic Viết][Stony] Thư tay - NyNy

Steve rất mong chờ những bức thư được gửi đến tận tay anh vào những buổi sớm mai, khi anh vừa thực hiện một cuộc chạy bộ để rèn luyện sức khỏe. Anh sẽ đứng ở cổng, ngóng trông chiếc xe bưu cục màu vàng từ xa, rồi hồi hộp nhận lấy chiếc phong bì màu trắng có tên anh từ họ. Không rõ từ lúc nào, mà hành động này dần trở thành một thói quen khó bỏ của anh. Lý trí anh biết rõ đó là điều không nên, khi anh cứ mãi bận lòng với một thứ như vậy, nhưng con tim anh lại mách bảo anh điều ngược lại. Hai thái cực trong con người anh cứ day dứt anh mãi, nhưng anh lại lựa chọn xuôi theo con tim, bỏ hoài lý trí. Steve thầm nhủ đó sẽ là lần duy nhất.

Tỉ mỉ xé phong bì một cách cẩn thận, Steve rút ra một trang giấy được gấp cẩn thận, những góc cạnh của lá thư đều nhau, chứng tỏ người gấp ắt hẳn là một người cẩn thận. Anh đưa lá thư lên, khẽ hút sâu một hơi. Đó là một mùi hương không cách nào diễn tả, nhưng vẫn đọng lại hương vị rất riêng biệt, khó lòng nhầm lẫn.

Steve cảm thấy thỏa mãn khi tay anh chạm nhẹ lên những dòng chữ trên trang giấy. Nét chữ tùy ý, nhưng nếu để ý kĩ, lại nhận ra nét cứng cáp và khuôn khổ trong sự phóng khoáng ấy, đó là điều làm Steve thích thú. Khi một con người có thể sống theo ý thích, nhưng vẫn tuân thủ một khuôn khổ nhất định, thì đó hẳn là một người thú vị.

Đúng vậy, Steve vẫn chưa biết ai là người viết thư cùng mình mỗi ngày. Anh và người ấy quen nhau thật tình cờ, chỉ là một lá thư đi lạc, lại kéo họ gần nhau hơn. 

Không cần biết rõ nhau, không bị ảnh hưởng bởi ánh mắt và đôi tai, chỉ có thể cảm nhận bởi lý trí và con chữ. Đó là một trải nghiệm mới lạ nhưng cũng thật sự tuyệt vời. Những lý luận, những quan điểm của họ tuy khác nhau, nhưng không phủ nhận đó là một con người tài năng. Anh biết bản thân đang mất tự chủ chỉ vì một người xa lạ anh chẳng bao giờ gặp mặt. Nhưng Steve tình nguyện.

Anh sẽ đọc bức thư thật chậm rãi, nghiền ngẫm từng con chữ, cố phân tích từng dòng, và phải mất một hồi, anh mới bắt đầu viết thư hồi âm. Nhưng hôm nay là một ngày khác, khi bàn tay anh run rẩy đỡ lấy thư, khi anh phải lập tức hồi âm.

Ngày.. tháng.. Năm

Gửi Steve,

Thời gian qua quả là quãng thời gian tuyệt vời với đời tôi. Thật sự rất tuyệt, tôi không nghĩ lá thư đi lạc ngày ấy lại mang về cho tôi cơ hội quen biết người tuyệt vời như anh. Xin cảm ơn anh, cảm ơn thật nhiều, vì những gì ta đã có, đã viết với nhau.

Có thể vì trân trọng khoảnh khắc của nhau, nên mới nuối tiếc câu chia tay. Đúng vậy, lá thư này là lời tạm biệt tôi dành cho anh, dành cho những bức thư ta đã viết. Buồn cười thật, nếu là tôi trước đây, chắc hẳn tôi sẽ âm thầm biến mất, vì tôi sợ cảnh chia ly, nhưng không hiểu sao trái tim cứ thôi thúc tôi viết lá thư sau cuối này. Thế nên, xin đừng gửi thêm một lá thư nào cả, bởi lẽ, tôi đã không thể trả lời anh được nữa.

Tạm biệt Steve.

Trong đầu Steve hàng ngàn câu hỏi, hàng trăm nghi vấn cứ dồn dập, nhấn chìm tâm thức anh. Đến mức dòng chữ cứng cáp của anh ngày hôm nay trên viết thư cũng không đều tay như trước. Nhưng Steve không thể bận lòng nhiều như thế nữa rồi.

Tại sao? Tại sao khi anh nghe câu giã từ, trái tim lại nhói lên đầy cay đắng?! Nếu không thể lại viết thư cho nhau, thì anh, sẽ ra sao? Người ấy đã chán ghét anh rồi hay sao? Người ấy sẽ nhớ tới anh chứ? Vì rõ ràng là anh đã nhớ tới như vậy, viễn cảnh chia tay cũng cay đắng như vậy. Nhưng sao anh phải có nhiều xúc cảm đến thế? Sao phải bận lòng đến vậy?

Chiếc bút trong tay Steve rơi xuống nền đất, mực cũng vấy khắp sàn, nhưng Steve không còn quan tâm nữa rồi. Hai tay anh ôm chặt lấy gương mặt mình, nắng mai chiếu qua khung cửa làm cổ anh ửng đỏ.

Anh.. yêu rồi!

Yêu một người bản thân chưa từng biết mặt, yêu chỉ qua đôi dòng chữ, anh đã biết gì về người ấy đâu. Và tình yêu này phải chăng là lỗi lầm, bởi lẽ lúc nhận ra lại là lúc phải chấm dứt. Nhưng, phải chăng người ấy cũng có cảm tình với anh, dẫu chỉ là đôi phần? Vì lá thư sau cuối người ấy viết “không thể trả lời” chứ không phải là không muốn.

Nhưng rồi anh sẽ làm gì đây?

Steve không còn trẻ dại, cũng chẳng phải là một anh chàng đôi mươi mới yêu lần đầu. Thế nên cảm xúc rực cháy trong tim này chính anh cũng nghĩ nó quá mơ hồ, yêu ai đó qua dòng thư tay, cỡ nào buồn cười. Thế nên, anh đã nghĩ, hay là cứ để như vậy.

Chấm dứt tháng ngày chờ thư mỗi sớm, gửi thư mỗi chiều. Chấm dứt tình yêu vụng dại hệt như một lần cảm nắng của thuở thiếu thời.

***

Tony đang đánh một ván cá cược cuối cùng của đời mình, một ván lớn - gã thầm nghĩ. Khi tiền cược là tất cả những gì còn sót lại của một trái tim đã tổn thương bao lần - một trái tim đã không cách nào chịu thêm bất kỳ vết sẹo nào nữa. Nhưng điều buồn cười là ván cược của gã, tất cả đều không nằm trong tay gã, mà lại là một gã đàn ông nào đó, mà chính Tony cũng không biết mặt. Thế nên mới cắt đứt liên lạc, thế nên mới xin đừng viết thư, chỉ vì muốn biết trong tim người ấy có dáng hình bản thân hay không? Nếu không tìm đến là Tony tự hiểu lấy kết quả, và sẽ không bao giờ đưa trái tim đầy sẹo này ra thêm một lần nào nữa.

Cũng như bao người, gã biết rõ điều này là không nên, nhưng, trên đời này làm gì có lý trí cho một trái tim đang yêu? Nhưng kể cả bộ óc của một kẻ tỉnh táo, Tony cũng không biết canh bạc này sẽ về đâu. 

***

Steve cứ nghĩ thời gian trôi qua rồi mọi thứ sẽ ổn, mọi việc rồi sẽ như trước. Nhưng ai ngờ đâu anh đã lầm. Thứ tình cảm này, ngay từ đầu hệt như thứ rượu ủ lâu ngày, chỉ thoang thoảng hương sắc, nhưng chỉ một ngụm, là lại muốn thêm một ngụm, chỉ một lần thử là lại muốn chìm đắm cả đời trong men say ái tình.

Giây phút ấy, Steve biết, mình bỏ không được.

Thế thì, anh phải chiến đấu thôi.

Steve quyết định sẽ lái xe đến địa chỉ trên bức thư. Kể cả khi bản thân anh đã ngồi vào lên chiếc mô tô quen thuộc, anh cũng phải tự cười nhạo bản thân, trông anh như những chàng trai mới lớn, với tình yêu nồng nhiệt quyết tâm giấu mẹ cha, tự thân lái xe đi đến nhà cô nàng mà bản thân yêu thầm vậy. Chỉ có điều, Steve khác họ, anh đâu biết người cướp lầm tim mình là ai, ngoài một cái tên Tony và là một gã đàn ông nào đấy trên đời. Có thể họ từng lướt qua nhau, nhưng chẳng ai bận lòng ngoái lại ngước nhìn..

Nhưng, Steve vẫn nắm chặt tay lái khi chiếc xe nhẹ nhàng lăn bánh và nơi túi trái của anh, là một lá thư đề tên người ấy. Lá thư không có dấu của bưu cục, không có tem dán, bởi lẽ, anh sẽ tự tay vận chuyển lá thư tình của đời mình. 

Tony, chờ tôi.

***

Tony tựa mái đầu đã bạc của mình lên bờ vai đã gầy của người gã thương, đôi môi gã vẫn nở nụ cười an lành:

“Anh đã tới muộn!”

Steve nâng niu từng ngón tay của gã, rồi dịu dàng cúi đầu hôn lên những ngón tay đã nhăn nheo ấy, mái đầu anh hãy còn vươn chút ánh vàng cuối cùng, nhưng đôi mắt anh nay đã mờ.

“Đúng vậy, anh đã tới muộn trong cuộc rượt đuổi với em năm ấy.” - Steve đưa tay chạm vào gương mặt của Tony, bàn tay anh cũng đã theo năm tháng mà trở nên cằn cỗi, nhưng cái chạm ấy lại mơn mởn dịu dàng, từng ngón, từng ngón nhẹ nhàng vẽ theo gương mặt, khắc họa một dáng nhìn anh đã ngắm biết bao lâu nhưng vẫn không cách nào thấy đủ. - “Đáng tiếc, vì một lần yêu lầm, mà vẫn có người đứng lại chờ anh.”

“Người ta yêu nhầm một ánh mắt, cơn say theo cả đời.” - Tony cũng vươn tay, bàn tay gã nhẹ vuốt đuôi mắt Steve - “Còn chúng ta?”

“Chỉ là đôi ba dòng viết vội mà lại chứa cả một đời nhung nhớ.”

“Đáng tiếc..” - Bàn tay của gã run rẩy - “Giờ đây, tôi lại không cách nào cầm bút viết cho anh một lá thư..”

Steve đưa một tay giữ chặt gương mặt gã, một tay áp nhẹ vào bàn tay đã yếu của người thương, ghì chặt hơi ấm ấy vào gương mặt mình, đôi mắt anh nay đầy sương mờ, nhưng khi nhìn về phía Tony vẫn ánh lên niềm hạnh phúc không che giấu.

“Vậy cũng tốt, cũng tốt. Vì anh đã không cách nào đọc những dòng thư tay của em nữa rồi. Mắt anh giờ đã mờ..”

“Lá thư anh viết cho tôi năm đó, khi nhận ra đã yêu tôi ấy. Tôi vẫn nhớ có một câu-”

“Yêu em, yêu em đến khi mái đầu hãy còn xanh hóa bạc. Yêu em, yêu em đến khi anh đã bảy mươi và tình này vẫn như đôi mươi.”

“Và nay, khi đã bảy mươi, Steve Rogers, tôi vẫn yêu anh, yêu hệt như thuở đôi mươi…”

“Và nay, khi mái đầu anh đã bạc màu, Tony Stark, anh vẫn yêu em, yêu hệt như thưở mái đầu anh hãy còn xanh..” - Steve thì thầm thật chậm - " Và anh biết, trong lá thư của em, em vẫn muốn viết thư cho tôi, viết đến khi không cách nào viết được nữa"

Tony gật đầu, mỉm cười. Họ chạm trán mình vào đối phương, dẫu đôi mắt đã mờ, Steve vẫn dễ dàng nhận ra người thương vẫn đẹp lắm, đẹp hệt như ngày họ gặp nhau. Dẫu bàn tay nay đã yếu, Tony vẫn muốn nắm chặt lấy bàn tay người thương, để hai chiếc nhẫn chạm vào nhau như ngày nó được đối phương đeo vào tay mình.

Trong ngăn tủ nhỏ của họ, những lá thư tay, vẫn ngập tràn, trải dài kể từ lúc quen biết, đến tận khi họ không cách nào viết thư cho nhau được nữa. 

Vết mực hằn lên trang giấy cũ, đôi ba dòng viết vội mà lại chứa cả một đời nhung nhớ. 

____________

Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.  
Vui lòng không mang bài viết khỏi đây.


End file.
